


公爵夫人

by feizaimuyao



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feizaimuyao/pseuds/feizaimuyao
Summary: #原创/激情/ooc严重，纯虚构，上升打爆头！#文中bug多，未顾及细节及生理问题#为了开车而开车，拒绝抬杠！！#看得开心最重要，谢
Kudos: 1





	公爵夫人

郊区的一座豪华别墅内，住着一位英姿飒爽的公爵，年纪轻轻便已征战四方。偌大的别墅里，除了公爵，只剩一位传闻美貌如仙女下凡的女仆，为公爵打扫房子，准备菜肴，在公爵不在家期间，为他打理好别墅内的杂事。拜访过公爵的人士也只听闻这女仆姓迪，无多消息。  
社会都在谣传公爵是个花花公子，女仆也略有耳闻，可她从未见过公爵将任何一名女人踏入家门，当然，也没有男人。  
战争结束，和平年代来临。公爵结束了征程，回到别墅。女仆已在餐厅为公爵准备了菜肴。  
吃饭。洗碗。打扫。整理。八点四十五准时结束。  
她知道自己很幸运了，自己服侍的先生是众多女生心中的男神，而她对他的那一份爱慕、喜欢也只能藏于心底。区区一个女仆，怎么能配得上荣誉满满的公爵？

他从来没有说过别墅里只有一名女仆的理由。  
他知道自己被这位没有多少成就财富的女人深深吸引，或许是她的忠诚，亦或，她的魅力。他知道她没有机会去外界追寻自己的幸福，因为他把她牢牢锁在家中，却对她开放整栋别墅的任何一个区域，只为让她在他不在家的时日中，能好好了解他的过往。  
他知道，全世界即将迎来一段长时间的和平。  
他的年龄，也是时候为家庭传宗接代了。

晚上九点。他把女仆叫到了客厅。他略显休闲的坐在客厅正中央的沙发上，望着从楼梯上缓缓移动脚步的她。  
她没换掉女仆的装扮，即便已洗漱完毕。  
黑色的蕾丝袜和背带衬着白色短裙，不高不低，长发散落，错落有致的搭在肩上，V字领开到饱满前，紧身上衣使她的身材愈加诱人。走至面前。  
“公爵大人，您有何吩咐？”  
“以后叫我兴即可。”公爵大人从她的衣着中缓过神来，故作淡定。  
像是体会到了这其中的一丝暧昧，她怯懦答道：“兴…兴，您有何吩咐？”

“做我的公爵夫人。”  
脸不红，心不跳。就这么表达心意。他不知道原因，反正他就觉得她会答应。  
沉默。整栋别墅里只回荡着频率不稳的心跳声。短暂安静后，  
“不……我不行……我配不上您。”女仆小心地回答。  
“只有你配。”看似闷骚的公爵表白起来依旧干脆利落。  
“我………公………兴，您怎么会看上我呢？我只不过是您的女仆罢了”  
“不，从今以后你就是公爵夫人了，”说着便起身走向她，拦腰抱起，走向自己的大卧室，走向那十五平方米的大床。

当她被放在大床上时她才反应过来公爵的目的。她伸出纤细的双手缓缓推开压在她身上的人，支吾地吐出几个字：“给我一天时间……考虑一下…….可以吗？”  
他像是突然从自己的鲁莽中醒过来：“哦….好……对不起…..”她狼狈地摔门而出，无从觅影。  
第二天的一切依旧进展得很顺利。他一如往常一样在白日见不到她忙碌的样子，只是偶尔上下楼的错过却能从匆匆跑开的影子里寻得一丝慌张。

夜晚，女仆主动敲了他房间的门。假装在看书的他其实一点注意力都不在文字上，竖着耳朵聆听者门外的动静。打开门时果然看到了粉红的小脸。  
“考虑的如何？”  
“我…我觉得…应该可以…”  
噗。应该。有趣。这小家伙怎么这么害羞。  
“嗯，进来吧。”  
“啊？不是，公….兴，我房间在隔壁。”  
“不必了。今晚起，你跟我一起睡。要不然我睡这床太寂寞。”说罢，他把小丫头从走廊上拉进房间，抵到墙上。壁咚。  
“这……”果然，这丫头和他想的一样，一脸迷茫。  
“今晚是个过度，为了缓解你的不适应，和我们之间突然变化的关系。”于是他径直贴上了面前可人儿的樱桃小嘴，开始疯狂用小舌掠夺口腔里的情窦。他能感受到她最初抗拒的双手正慢慢收着力，最后环住了他的脖颈。

当她的舌尖也耐不住开始往自己的口腔里探时，他的嘴角扬起一丝高度，托住她的臀部抱起抵上墙，试图缓缓离开她的小嘴时却反被对方依依不舍地挽留，啧啧水声环绕在这偌大房间里的角角落落。唇舌交缠约莫上百秒后才逐渐结束。丫头的脸上早染上层层红晕，此刻正用一双染满情欲的眼睛注视着她面前俊朗的男人。  
“就今晚了，可以吗？”公爵独特的汽水音在她的耳边响起。过度的羞涩之情使她用气声嗯了一声应付过去后便不再吱声。得到了想要的答案的公爵轻笑出声，埋进诱人的脖颈中落下细碎的轻吻，又一路往上，舔舐她的耳垂和耳廓，敏感的她试图闪躲，却用被瘙痒逗得笑出声，他趁势再次吻上她饱满的红唇，腾出一只手揉捏胸前的果实，惹得丫头闷哼出声。诱人的小奶音在亲吻之余轻轻呻吟，刺激着公爵的耳膜，使他手上的动作更加卖力。

双唇分离时扯出的银丝悉数落在了她的胸前，从女仆装中挤出的白嫩一律被他照顾至极。单手解开了上衣的纽扣和紧贴丰满的蕾丝内衣，肩带挂在她手臂上露出香肩的娇羞模样实在是勾人。谁都说不出第一次办事儿就如此熟练的原因，可能与生俱来吧。遮挡物零零散散地跌落在地上，两个饱满的果实如同美景般仍他欣赏，自然禁不住诱惑的公爵轻揉慢捻着一边的乳珠，又吮住另一边挺起的乳尖，用舌尖在上打转，时不时地大力吮吸，像是个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿般妄图奶水的滋润。丫头被这般挑拨逗得呻吟连连，但叫出声后又被自己的音色吓到，赶紧捂住嘴巴。他腾出一只手抓住她捂着嘴巴的小手，在掌心亲了一口，安慰她说：“没关系。这里没人，想叫就叫吧。”故意坏心眼地轻咬了一下她的乳头，惹得她娇吟出声，刺激得他埋在山峦间愈加肆虐地啃咬。

他的手指隔着一层布料触到她的下体时发现那儿已湿的一塌糊涂。丝毫不留情的把她最后一层遮蔽物脱下，双手使了点力又把她托举的更高，丫头瘦是瘦，但该有料的地方绝不会少肉。他用舌尖轻点了她的大腿内侧，果然小丫头就忍不住的颤抖。于是他开始认真舔舐分泌淫水的幽林，埋头用双唇接触她最见不得人的蜜谷深处。丫头一开始是有点抗拒的，却总控制不住下半身的分泌，被刺激的不停娇喘“嗯…啊…”，十指插在公爵的发间，双腿搁在公爵的肩上随着公爵上下轻微的摆动晃着。时候差不多了，公爵把可人儿一把扔到床上，脱了自己的睡袍，欺身压上，封住略微红肿的小嘴。他清楚地感受到身下的人自然地想往他温热的身上靠，恶趣味地用自己的胸肌顶到她粉嫩饱满的胸脯，身下的大物在她早已潮湿的穴口摩挲，趁他们唇舌交缠的起劲时往穴里一捅。一身尖叫贯穿他的耳膜，她瞬间抱紧了他的脖颈开始大口呼吸。她的体内是那么紧致，穴肉努力地张开容下他奋力塞进的性器，在他大力的抽动下开始拼命呼吸暧昧气息中仅存的氧气。

她听到他在亲吻之余温柔地让她放松，看到自己的眼角被逼出生理盐水后明显放缓了动作，小心地舔去再在眼角印上一个轻吻。她从来没有想过她会有天和自己望而生畏的公爵做如此亲密的接触，从没有想过让别人对自己的身材一览无遗，更没想过……自己的第一次竟然是给了自己的主人。他试图加剧动作的幅度，但眼珠里全是满脸潮红撅起小嘴的丫头。太诱人了，靠。他加了点力往里一顶，清楚地感受到一层阻碍的破裂，清纯的她在他的怀抱里愈显动人，他实在忍不住了，低头吩咐了一声，“我开始了”，看到丫头并没有抗拒的反应后，像个野兽般疯狂地索取，一次次加深深度，触到一处时身下的人前所未有的颤抖着呻吟了一声，壁肉紧紧吸附着他的玩意儿，被包容的紧致感太容易激起一个人的欲望里。于是，有了目标似的进攻，她的蜜穴被他开拓的已经吞下了他的整个硕大。用尽全身力气的一定后，他体内的欲望喷薄欲出，向他还未能到达的深处奔去。怀里头发凌乱身上到处都是吻痕的丫头已经昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。他在她的额上烙下一吻，把她抱进被窝，紧紧地揽着她，看着她在怀里均匀地呼吸着。

两人独处的时间愈渐愈多，起初的不适应与羞涩在两个星期后尽数消失。她顺着他的要求把自己当成公爵夫人看待，日常的穿着均由公爵为她挑选，别墅里的一些杂活也找了一位管家定点整理，厨房也安排了专门的厨师管理一日三餐。管家和厨师专按时来按时走，一个月也见不到别墅的主人两次。毕竟都是受过专业训练，也没什么偷窥贪婪之心，公爵每个月给的工资足够喂养一家八口。生活在别墅里的两人从不觉得空虚寂寞，因为最初在床上羞涩的小丫头已经成了随时随地都能勾引人的小野猫，在公爵一次一次的教导下开始学会放荡自己，情到浓时也不控制叫床的音量，随着下身的幅度放声娇喘，引诱公爵一步步深入的填充自己。用公爵的话来说，就是郊区人烟稀少，哪怕在阳台上办事也没人会看见。他们几乎日日夜夜都在欢爱中度过，偶尔乔装打扮一番，去外界体会人世间的种种娱乐活动。公爵已经没有出征任务，偶尔的宴会他也只是速去速回，但往往他单独出门再回家时总会为丫头带去些情趣用品。

他总是喜欢在她面对炉灶做饭时，探入后方的裤子，把右手的手指塞入她温热的后穴，左手抚上浑圆的山丘揉捏，听着她因为猝不及防的接触发出的阵阵呻吟。  
他也喜欢趁她在阳台上晾衣时，突然冲去抱住她，不断抓揉她的臀肉，亲吻她的樱桃小嘴，然后埋首在她的峰峦间，任由雪白的嫩肉摩挲自己的双颊，吮吸她红润的奶头，偶尔还会吸出一点乳白液体。  
他总给她买各种性感暴露的衣裳，喜欢看她只穿着丝袜和蕾丝内衣在别墅里行动的羞涩模样，喜欢上下抚摸她的肉体不放，更喜欢午夜十二点她被填满时的声声浪叫。  
他喜欢她穿着自己为她买的丁字裤，被夹的难受于是不断分泌淫水的场景使他的兄弟抬起了头，一把抱起她抵到墙上然后细细舔舐她淫靡的下身再大开大合。

她喜欢他坐在书房里一本正经地看书时，隔着布料上下抚摸他的腹肌，再把自己的手指伸进裤间上下套弄，清楚地用肉体感受硬度的变化，伴着他低沉的微喘。  
她喜欢他把自己压在床上时反客为主，趴在他的身上，更卖力地翘着他反复揉捏的臀，用舌尖在他的乳尖上沿着乳晕的纹路打转，或用小嘴含住整颗红豆左右反复吮吸，甚至用自己的掌心来回揉搓。  
她喜欢用自己的嘴舌挑逗他的硕大，饱含深情地放在嘴里一进一出，用口腔分泌的液体包含他的坚挺，看着他欲罢不能只能把双手插进自己发间来缓解情欲。  
她喜欢他被自己勾引时急不可耐的样子，享受一碰面他就揉捏自己的前凸后翘或是饥渴地吻上她的双唇，他大力抽动时色情地叫唤自己的名字和喷薄时的舒畅感。

欢愉的气息弥漫在别墅各处。  
他们在厨房里做爱。衣衫搭在裤间还未滑落到地上就开始结合的迫不及待，抵着冰凉的灶台上下颠簸着，用运动时的热量温暖着彼此，情深意浓时唯存的0.1%理智迫使一只手离开肉体关了沸腾的火苗，一顿顿的饭菜香并不阻碍锅碗瓢盆间散着体液的味道。

他们在书房里做爱。看着一本本书籍因为震动七零八落地掉在地上，在书桌交合时沾湿白纸的精液沿着壁柜滴下，文人墨客的佳作被随手丢在一旁，一并混在贴身衣物堆里。他总是喜欢坐在办公椅上，欣赏丫头穿着性感的在自己面前摆弄舞姿，一把把她抓来坐自己腿上，掐着她白嫩的臀肉送进自己的玩意儿，看着她满脸潮红的情趣模样加速着抽动。

他们在浴室里做爱。在花洒下暧昧地接吻，伴着倾下的温水用舌尖搅弄口腔，泡在热水中互相抚摸对方的肌肤，喷射出的液体混杂在清水中，以帮忙洗澡的借口清洗肉体的里里外外，缠绵在朦胧的雾气中，也会面对着镜子看着满脸享受沉沦在欢爱中的自己。

他们在阳台上做爱。丝毫不畏惧会有路人旁观，反而享受肌肤暴露在新鲜空气中的快活和刺激。衣服胡乱地扒下就开始办正事，她的下体已经习惯了他的粗大，更享受他在穴口摩挲半天后突然的贯穿，掰开她的肉瓣近乎疯狂地抽射。

他们在走廊里做爱。他乐意插在她的体内几个小时，自己穿着长外套，只为她披一件长衫遮住后背和下半身，双手紧紧托住她的臀肉使她的双腿锢在自己腰上，与丫头嬉笑着在别墅里到处走动，时不时还故意颠两下的羞涩事迹连管家都知道。

他们在大床上做爱。这是最频繁的地方。换着各种姿势和花样度过一个个春宵。床头柜里已经成为情趣用品的专用柜。做到一半她会突然拿出一个手铐铐住在自己身上乱摸的双手，看着他一脸吃惊的望着自己，然后乖巧地做到他的大腿间，把他的东西对准自己的小穴再坐下去，突如其来的满足感使两人惊呼出声，腰肢灵活地摆动让东西一点点深入，在她实在坚持不住后才解开锁住野兽的手铐看着他疯狂地蹂躏自己。他会在她以为自己要进去的时候，拿出一个绑着松鼠尾巴的肛塞塞进她的后穴，看着她难受却无从下手然后撒娇恳求自己的模样，顺着他的要求顶着大尾巴一步步服侍自己，调皮的小妖精还会用自己傲人的果实在他的性器出摩擦，逼出他分泌的液体后再用小嘴卖力含住整个硕大，害得他往她雪白的小屁股上就是一掌，奋力地拔出尾巴，扔上大床一个挺进附赠几十分钟不停歇地抽动。

两年后，公爵张艺兴向全世界公布了他的婚讯。  
公爵夫人，迪丽热巴▪迪力木拉提。


End file.
